Realidad o sueño
by mishu86
Summary: Evelyn, amiga del TRÍO, de casa Slytherin.. luchará por sus deseos mas anhelados.. conquistar el corazón de Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. Érase un libro.**

1 de Septiembre, 4 am de la madrugada.

Otra noche más en vela, intentando dormir, soñando de nuevo, con esos ojos negros de intensa mirada.

Me acerco a la ventana y aparto las cortinas, abro la ventana y allí está. La Luna enorme, amarillenta; mi mente recuerda en un ápice de segundo a mi amigo Lupin.

La vuelvo a observar, está preciosa. A los pocos segundos me asusta el reloj con su alarma, me acerco a observar la hora. Las 5 am y apago la alarma, abro el armario y cojo lo necesario para ir al baño para alistarme para la calle.

Al rato salgo, y voy a despedirme de mis padres adoptivos. Cojo mi baúl, mi diario, la vuelapluma y a mi gato Mishu.

Me acerco a la puerta y las cierro despacio. Salgo a la calle y ya son las 7.15 am, voy arrastrando el baúl con una mano y con la otra llevo a Mishu en una correa.

A los 10 minutos, llegamos a la plaza para coger un taxi e ir hacia el centro de Londres.

Estando ya allí superviso el Hostal llamado "**El Caldero Chorreante**".

Allí pregunto por Tom y me acerco a la barra.

Buenos Días. Tom.- dije cortésmente, esperando una respuesta.

Ah! Buenos Días señorita, ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

Pues vengo a tomarme un descanso y de mientras, ¿podría dejar mi baúl aquí?.- digo señalándolo.

Pues claro, puede dejarlo aquí. Detrás de la barra.- dijo haciéndome señas para que lo entrara.

Gracias, Tom.- digo agradeciéndole el gesto.

De nada, chica.- digo mientras limpiaba un par de vasos agitando la varita.

Salgo del Hostal, cojo la varita y me adentro al patio trasero. Señalo los ladrillos y al momento se abre la pared automáticamente. Detrás de esos muros me siento más segura que en mi propio barrio. Con tanto muggle por medio, no se puede disfrutar unas buenas vacaciones.

Directamente me adentré en las tiendas con mas importancia: **Flourish y Blotts**.

Tengo que comprar los libros o sino tendré un grabe problema mañana.- digo poniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Entro en la tienda, llevando conmigo a Mishu con correa, pero cuando miro hacia abajo, la cuerda estaba mordida, el maldito gato se ha escapado….

Levanto la cabeza maldiciendo mi despiste, mi corazón se agitó por segundos. Al fondo de la tienda, sentado con un libro de cuero negro, no se ve su rostro, pero sé de quien se trata.

Sí, el mismo. Mi profesor, Severus Snape. Jefe de mi casa.

En babia, me he quedado flotando un par de segundos, eternos para mí. Me acerco hacía las últimas estanterías ya que debo comprar mis libros y un regalo para Lupin, el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Empiezo a rebuscar entre las estanterías de la penúltima fila, cuando oigo ronronear a un gato…

Me pongo nerviosa, al recordar a Mishu, mi mente pide que sea él. Sí, es él.

Mishu… gatito, ven aquí… psch… misi…misi…

El gato se resiste, porque esta justo al lado del profesor de Pociones y una de dos: me acerco como que no quiere la cosa o lo llamo hasta que se me rompa la voz. Supongo que no pasará nada malo si me acerco.

En ese momento, Severus mira hacia abajo y supuse el fin de mi gato. Seguramente le daría una patada y tedría que ir al callejón a juntar las piezas del cuerpo de mi minino.

Cuando termino de pensar en el trágico final, me quedo atontada cuando Snape está acariciando al gatito.

(Ahora o nunca).- me digo a mi misma.

Me lleno de valor y me acerco lentamente hacia la parejita.

Psch.. gato no molestes a la gente..- digo haciéndome la loca.

Severus levanta la mirada hacia mi y se me queda mirando.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_¿Eso era una sonrisa? O ¿me lo ha parecido? :0_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola, profesor, no le había visto..- digo sonriéndole.

Hola, señorita…. Black.

¿Le ha molestado mi gato?

¿Es suyo?.- dice acariciándolo.

Sí, es un poco pesado.

No, no me ha molestado si es eso lo que le preocupa- me mira con esos ojos negros, que hace pensar en túneles oscuros…

Me hace estremecer…

Bueno, no le molesto más. Debo ir a comprar los libros de este curso…

¿Aún no ha comprado los libros?

Bueno, no… porque no pude venir antes…

¿Tan ocupada ha estado estas vacaciones?

- Sí, he tenido que ayudar a mi padres este verano y no he tenido tiempo del todo.

Ah.. claro, si necesita alguna ayuda en particular,.. no dude en pedírmela. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ofrecerle mi ayuda ya que soy el jefe de su casa.

_¿Ha dicho echarme una mano?_

Snape me miraba extrañado.

¿Se encuentra bien señorita Black?, ¿Evelyn…?

Oh! , si … Perdóneme estaba en trance, como siempre. Bueno he de mirar los libros…- me alejo de él, pero pienso mejor en quedarme donde estaba antes… Me giro de nuevo y le pregunto.

Profesor…..

¿Algún problema?

Eh… no sabría como empezar, quisiera pedirle un favor, si usted me lo permite…

¿De que se trata?

Dentro de un mes es el cumpleaños del profesor Lupin y quisiera regalarle un buen libro de Pociones. - ¿Me haría el favor de buscarlo?

Sí, como no. No se preocupe…

Bien, gracias de nuevo profesor Snape.

Me alejo hacia el mostrador de la tienda, para entregarle el listado de los libros a la encargada de la tienda.

Bueno…. ¿quiere algo mas chica?.- dice la mujer.

Em….

Snape se acerca por detrás, su pecho toca mi espalda. Alzo la mirada hacia él y él me enseña el libro que ha escogido.

Esto también.- dice poniendo el libro delante de mia para que lo vea.

El estudio de las Pociones

Gracias.- digo guiñándole un ojo.

Encontrará las pociones mas destacadas de nuestro mundo e incluye..- se acerca mas a mi y me susurra al oído.- …. La poción matalobos. Ya que la necesitará.

Esto también.- le digo a la mujer.

Mientras ella me lo empaqueta bien, le doy la espalda para agradecerle al profesor.

Eh.. si claro. Muchas gracias, profesor. No sabe el favor que me acaba de hacer ya que tardaría años en encontrar un buen libro.

Bueno, si no tengo nada mas que hacer… debo partir a hacia Hogwarts.

Gracias de nuevo y buen viaje, cojo los libros y pago a la cajera.

Noto una mano en mi hombro, y me vuelvo a girar.

Señorita Black, si necesita algo, por simple que sea dígamelo.

Si, se lo haré saber. Hasta luego.

Tenga cuidado. Adiós.

Usted también.

Se gira y me mira atónico.

No se sabe, profesor, no se sabe…- me ruborizo y salgo de la tienda, mezclándome con la gente.

Me dirijo hacia la tienda **Dervish** **y** **Banges**, donde compro las últimas plumas que quedan, unos tinteros, 20 rollos de pergamino, un caldero de peltre medida 3 y una nueva mochila.

Pago todo en monedas de sickles.

Miro el reloj y ya son las 10.15 am. Me apresuro hacia el Hostal de nuevo para recoger mis pertenencias.

Salgo pitando, sin antes darle las gracias a Tom por cuidarme el baúl, pongo a Mishu en su jaula (por si acaso).

Vuelvo a coger un taxi y en 20 minutos llego a la entrada de King Cross.

Me adentro en el andén 9 3/4 y allí está esperando el expreso de Hogwarts. Igual que el año anterior, solamente en una cosa, alumnos nuevos.

Miro detenidamente los alumnos que cursarían este año primero, ya subidos en los vagones, despediendose de sus parientes.

Y allí estaban… Potter junto con Granger y Weasley, así debo llamarles ya que no quiero que Draco se de cuenta que me hablo con ellos. Es una historia muy larga de contar.

Todo idea de Potter. Somos buenos amigos, y nos cuidamos unos de otros, como podemos.

Me acerco lentamente al grupillo y les saludo con la cabeza. Al instante veo que me hacen señales de que me acerque a un grupo de personas que son la familia Malfoy, al completo, junto a Crabbe y Goyle.

Al otro, lado están la familia Zabini.

Me acerco con pasos decisivos hacia la familia Malfoy para conversar con ellos y así enterarme más sobre lo ocurrido estas vacaciones.

Todo por el bien de la comunidad Mágica.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos aquí traigo el segundo capitulo, llevo bastante tiempo sin actualizar, sorry ^^**

Después de saludar con una mano al trío calavera y hago para que pase desapercibida, me acerco a la familia Malfoy. Como cada año, a sonsacarles algo más de lo que planean hacer cada año escolar.

- Bueno Días a todos.

- Bueno Días, señorita Evelyn.- Lucius habla primero acercándose a mi en tono orgulloso ante mi presencia.

- Bueno Días, Evelyn.- Estas vez habla Narcisa Malfoy, una mujer que nunca me ha gustado demasiado.

- Eh, ¿qué tal?.- Draco se acerca y me pone una mano en mi hombro, a modo de saludo.

- ¡Draco!, ¿Que son esas palabras?.. Espero que los modales que te he enseñado estos años los uses también en publico. Hay que ser educado en esta vida.

- Lo siento, padre. No era mi intención.- Draco miró a su padre con respeto.

Me quedo atenta a la conversación entre padre e hijo y al momento noto que Draco me observa, esperando que le ayude ante su padre.

- Bueno... y ¿que tal las vacaciones?.- Suelto lo primero que me se viene a la cabeza, para cambiar de tema.

Lucius se gira de nuevo y con una amplia sonrisa continua mirando a Draco.

- Muy bien. ¿Y usted, Evelyn?.- dice sin apartar la mirada de su hijo.

- Buen, aunque no he parado durante estos meses. Con tanto ajetreo y en verdad me he aburrido bastante...- digo apenada.

- Entonces..., ¿porque no nos has dicho que te aburrías?, podrías haber venido con nosotros a Rumania. Nos lo hemos pasado bastante bien.

- Si, cierto.- Lucias enmarcó la última palabra.

- Me alegro.- suerte de algunos que tengan tanto para derrochar. Pensé apenada.

Al momento el reloj toca las 10:55 y directamente cojo el baúl.

- Bueno, ya es la hora... ya nos veremos.- Digo despidiéndome de los señores Malfoy.

- Bien, que pases buena estancia.- comentaron al unísono.

- Cuídamelo, ¿eh?.- dice Lucius acercándose a mí.

- No se preocupe.- dije sonriéndole.

- Padre, no me trate como si fuera un bebé.- Draco comentó delante nuestro.

- Está bien, ya nos veremos hijo.

- Si, padre. Adiós madre, hasta la Navidad.

Me acerco al tren y empiezo a subir los escalones seguidamente de Draco.

Empiezo a buscar un compartimiento vacío, cuando Draco me para en seco.

- Eh, Evelyn si eso busca sitio. Voy a ver a esos dos.- dice refiriéndose a Crabbe y Goyle.

- Bien, voy a mirar en el otro vagón.

- Espero que haya en este, porque...

- ¿Porqué?...- me giro extrañada al no entender nada.

No le dio tiempo a responder, cuando vi en el tercer compartimiento... el Trío Calavera, entraba en ese momento.

Me miraban detenidamente, sobretodo Harry y Hermione. Ron estaba como siempre, merendándose sus ranas de chocolate de dos en dos.

- ¿Que pasa Potter?, es que no hay otro vagón para no molestarnos.

Potter se levanta en ese instante y acto seguido se acerca a nosotros.

-¿Que decías Malfoy?

- ¿Cuantas veces te tego que decir que no me gusta repetir las cosas?

Al momento se levanta Hermione y se acerca a Potter.

- Vamos, Harry déjalo. No sabe como fastidiar a la gente.

- Cállate, maldita sangre sucia.

No hizo falta que Harry le pegara a Draco, porque directamente ya le di yo.

- ¡PAF!

- Pero ¿que...?- Malfoy se puso la mano en la parte dolorida y mirándome.

No le dije nada, solamente recorrí una corta distancia hasta encontrar un compartimiento. Dentro de él se oían las risas del trío calavera, que no podían para de repetir la escena, contándola una y otra vez.

A decir verdad, me pasé un poco. Pero se lo tenía merecido.

Al momento Draco entró, cerró la puerta y con la mano aún en su cara me preguntó:

- ¿Porque lo has hecho?

- ¿Que porqué?

- Si, porque a decir verdad yo no te he dicho nada...

- Pero ha bastado para hacerlo...

- ¿Tanta pena te dan?, si solo faltaba que pensara que no eres una Slytherin, para que te pongas de ese modo.

- ¿Que has dicho?

- Eh... perdona, no quería decirlo de ese modo.

- Ya lo has dicho Draco...

- Fue un error, lo siento. Pero no te comprendo Evelyn. Te comportas como si fueran tus amigos.

- Ahora soy quien no comprende, Draco. ¿Porque no podemos serlo?, estamos en el mismo bando. ¿O no?.- digo esperando que Draco confiara en mi y me contara algo.

- No, de mi bando no...- Draco se puso blanco y nervioso.

Me doy cuenta y me levanto.

- ¿Que?. ¿es eso cierto Draco?, ¿no estas en nuestro bando?.- digo molesta y llevándome las manos al rostro.

- No, no puedo...

- ¿Que es eso de que no puedes?, se supone que tu eres quien debe elegir tu destino y nadie más.

- No quiero hablar ahora, me voy en buscar de los demás.

- No Draco, háblame ahora de eso tan importante...- digo cogiéndole de un brazo.

Al segundo tiró de él y se alejó de mí corriendo. Supuse que algo terrible iba a pasar con él y no quería hacerme a la idea.

Me siento de nuevo y al momento un chico con unos inmensos ojos verdes me miran detenidamente, mientras golpea en el cristal del compartimiento.

Me acerco a la puerta y la abrí. Se acerca a mi y me dice preocupado:

- ¿Que ha pasado Evelyn?, hemos oído gritos y pensábamos que algo malo pasaba.

- No era nada, solo que estoy un poco confusa, no se si debí pegarle de esas manera, es que no lo vi venir, me dio tanta rabia que...

Me puse la mano tapándome el rostro, y éste me dijo riéndose.

- Tranquila, come lengua. Cuéntamelo poco a poco.

- ¿Poco a poco?, es no es lo mío. Porque ya mismo vendrá Draco y no quiero que piense mal si nos ve aquí juntos...

- ¿Otra vez?, tranquila empieza.

- Ahora he perdido el hilo.

Se puso a reír y empezó a preguntar.

- ¿Que tal las vacaciones?

- Bueno... podrían haber ido mejor, claro. Con tanto ajetreo en casa. Estuve trabajando en un hostal cerca del Caldero Chorreante, gracias al dueño Tom.

- ¿Así?

- Si. Oye, ¿que tal las novias, ha caído alguna a tus pies?

- No, por ahora no. ¿Y a ti que tal?, ¿te has encontrado con alguien inesperado?

Esto último lo dijo con doble intención riéndose a carcajada limpia.

- Bueno...- empiezo ha hablar pero se me traban todas las palabras y me empiezo a sonrojar...- si. Vi a Snape.

- ¿Y que pasó?- pregunta atónico.

Le conté todo lo ocurrido en la librería y lo de su modestia por ayudarme en todo lo que necesitara.

- Entonces... ¿te dijo eso?

- Si, después se fue.

- Lo que daría por verte la cara en ese momento.

- Que malo eres Harry.

Harry se quedó callado al momento.

- ¿Que pasa?..- pregunto asustada.

- Es que... es la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que me llamas por mi nombre... se hace raro...

- Si, muy raro. Entonces lo utilizaré en privado, para que te acostumbres.

- Bueno, ¿y que es lo que te preocupa?

- Creo que Draco está obligado a pertenecer al lado de su padre.

- ¿Que?... Bueno en realidad no me extraña, son tal para cual.

- Me lo acaba de confesar, no intencionadamente, se le ha escapado y no me ha querido decir nada mas, por eso has escuchado que alzaba la voz. Le estaba pidiendo que por favor me dijera lo que pasaba entre su padre y él. Se fue corriendo. Espero que no le ocurra nada.

- Bueno, ya tienes dos cosas en más que preocuparte.

- ¿Que dos cosas?

- Primero por Snape y ahora por Mafoy.

Le miré sonriéndole.

- Nunca cambies. Bueno, ahora en serio. Lo que me ha preocupado es lo que me dijo Lucius cuando subíamos.

- ¿Que era lo que dijo?

- Que le cuidara, que le pusiera toda la atención en él.

- Eso será para que no se lo quiten, será listo.

- Bueno, pues... no se que mas contarte.

- Además, no hará falta que estés al tanto de él, porque siempre está cerca de ti, como si te fuera a coger de un momento a otro. Oye, te has comportado muy bien en lo del bofetón, pero no debiste pegarle tan fuerte.

- ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por Malfoy...?

- No es por él, es por ti.-digo preocupada.

- Bueno la próxima vez tendré más cuidado.

Estuvimos hablando un largo rato sobre lo que debería hacer una vez que este cerca de Severus, a decir verdad Harry tenía mucha imaginación y me dio bastantes ideas.

-Por lo que veo, aún sigues igual de colada por él, como el año pasado…

- Bueno, ¿y que?.- respondo colorada.

-No, no digo nada malo. Solo digo que no has cambiado para nada, tu actitud en él.

-Bueno, lo bueno de estar en Slytherin es que te puedes acercar sin sospechas.

-Sí.- responde Harry al momento que se levanta para mirar hacia afuera.

-¿Ya viene?.- pregunto preocupada.

- Si, mala suerte. ¿Por qué siempre me ha de pillar aquí?

-Porque no sabes esperar ni un momento para saber mas cosas.- digo burlona.

- Muy graciosa.

-¿Y ahora?, podemos hacer… tengo una idea.- poniendo en pie, mientras un Potter me mira incrédulo.

-No pasará nada malo.- respondo divertida.

- Viniendo de ti, me temo lo peor.

-No seas gruñón.


End file.
